


Mis almas gemelas protectoras

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Las almas gemelas son algo normal en la vida, sabes que conociste a la tuya, cuando ambos se ven a los ojos y un dolor muy fuerte les recorre el cuerpo.Las preparatorias de Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani y Karasuno se reúnen para tener unos juegos de práctica amistosos, sin embargo, en medio de un partido, Akaashi, Kageyama e Iwaizumi caen al suelo al sentir un terrible dolor.¿Qué sucederá cuando Kageyama vea que tiene dos alfas como almas gemelas? ¿Iwaizumi y Akaashi podrán compartir a un omega entre los dos?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. ¡¿Tengo dos alfas?!

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no eh visto muchos fanfics de Iwaizumi con Akaashi y Kageyama, y yo creo que harían una linda pareja, así que, espero que disfruten de la historia.

Narra Kageyama…  
Las almas gemelas eran algo de lo que la gente hablaba todo el tiempo, pero como había llegado yo a estar en esta posición, estaba seguro que era una burla del destino.  
Las almas gemelas tienen un lazo mental que se activa cuando se encuentran en un mismo lugar, y desde entonces no se pueden separar. Es sabido que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, inmediatamente te tienes que ir a vivir con ella para que el lazo se haga más fuerte. Yo ya había visto antes a algunos de mis compañeros encontrar a sus almas gemelas, y podía decir que era algo extraño. Al momento en que se veían por primera vez, su cuerpo empezaba a doler, y solo se aliviaba cuando se tocaban, mientras el lazo se formaba, lo cual duraba un par de horas.  
Yo no diría que soy exactamente envidioso, pero ser el único de Karasuno sin su alma gemela, y además ser un omega, me molestaba. Más por las burlas de Tsukishima y a veces de Hinata.  
Siempre me pregunte como sería mi alma gemela, mi alfa. Lo que paso en una reunión con tres equipos, no me lo espere jamás en la vida.  
Habíamos sido invitados a Nekoma, junto con Fukurodani y Aoba Johai, para hacer una practica conjunta de cuatro escuelas, todo iba bien, habíamos calentado y saludado a todos. Como Nekoma tenia dos canchas, los cuatro equipos jugaríamos partidos “amistosos” al mismo tiempo. Nosotros por sorteo, jugaríamos contra Aoba Johai.  
Estábamos en la cancha, y no sé por qué, mi mirada de repente se fue hacia el otro lado de la red, hacia Iwaizumi-san, Tsukishima y yo teníamos que bloquearlo, pero justo cuando iba a saltar, un dolor agudo me recorrió todo el cuerpo y en lugar de elevarme, caí al suelo agarrándome el estómago.  
A través del dolor escuche muchos gritos, no solo eran de mis compañeros, venían del otro lado de la red y de la otra cancha, apenas moviéndome, intente mirar, lo que vi me sorprendió. Iwaizumi-san estaba tirado en el piso, igual que yo, y Oikawa-san y Kunimi estaban intentando ver cual era el problema, al mismo tiempo, el partido entre Fukurodani y Nekoma se había detenido, y ellos estaban formando un circulo de un lado de la red, viendo algo que debería estar en el suelo. Daichi-san se acercó a mí, intento agacharse para ver que me pasaba, pero dos gruñidos resonaron en la habitación y él se quedó inmóvil. Mi dolor se hizo más fuerte, y cerré los ojos para evitar llorar, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas.  
\- ¡Agarren a los dos y llévenlos con él! -Escuche a alguien decir o gritar.  
Estaba a punto de desmayarme, y de repente, dos cuerpos fueron puestos a mis lados, sentí dos manos pasar por mi cintura, y el dolor se fue atenuando. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de Akaashi-san justo enfrente, me volteé despacio, eh Iwaizumi-san estaba detrás de mí.  
\- ¿Almas gemelas múltiples? -Escuche a alguien preguntar.  
¿Acaso había encontrado a mi alma gemela? ¿Mi alfa? Pero… ¿Por qué había dos? Akaashi-san es un alfa, y Iwaizumi-san también… ¿Acaso yo… tenia dos alfas?  
Quise preguntar, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un quejido. El dolor no se había ido del todo aún, y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas.  
-No se queden ahí, levántense y vayan a la enfermería. -Un entrenador nos habló.  
Yo quería levantarme, pero no sentía mi cuerpo, lo intente de todas formas, y parece que mis compañeros también. Mis piernas no me sostuvieron, estuve a punto de caer de nuevo, de no ser por dos brazos que me agarraron de la cintura.  
-Tranquilo, te tenemos. -Iwaizumi-san me dijo y entre él y Akaashi-san, me llevaron arrastrando a la enfermería.  
Ni bien la enfermera nos vio entrar, salió de la habitación, dejando la llave en la puerta para que uno de nosotros, pusiera el seguro.  
Iwaizumi-san y Akaashi-san me sentaron en una camilla y al alejarse, una oleada de dolor me hizo doblarme, creo que solté un quejido o algo así. Al instante, dos manos se pusieron en mi espalda y el dolor se atenúo.  
\- ¿Kageyama-san, estás bien? -Me pregunto Akaashi-san.  
\- Sí… eso creo. -Le conteste, mi voz sonaba rota y muy afinada. - ¿Qué paso? –  
\- Bueno, parece que los tres somos almas gemelas. -Dijo Iwaizumi-san y yo me voltee para verlo.  
\- Pero, ambos son alfas. -Le replique, no podía tener dos alfas, ¿o sí?  
\- ¿Nunca oíste sobre las almas gemelas múltiples, Kageyama-san? -Me cuestiono Akaashi-san, y yo lo mire.  
Tanto él como Iwaizumi-san estaban trazando círculos en mi espalda con sus manos, supongo que para relajarme.  
\- Sí, pero están formadas casi siempre por dos omegas y un alfa, o por un alfa, una beta y un omega. -Le respondí.  
\- Kageyama-san, las almas gemelas múltiples también pueden estar formadas por dos alfas y un omega. Son casos muy extraños, pero existen. -Me explico, intentando sonreír.  
\- Y parece que nosotros somos uno de esos casos. -Agrego Iwaizumi-san.  
Realmente, esto no podía estar pasándome, sé que siempre pedí conocer a mi alma gemela, pero no esperaba tener más de una, y aunque fueran dos, NO ESPERABA QUE LOS DOS FUERAN ALFAS, ¡¿COMO LIDIO CON ESTO?! El destino enserio se está queriendo burlar de mí.


	2. Mis almas gemelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La perspectiva de Akaashi sobre sus almas gemelas.

Narra Akaashi…

Jamás había sido bueno para compartir, exceptuando con Bokuto-san porque si no se volvía exasperante, y me daban ganas de estrangularlo. Y, aun así, ahora me encontraba compartiendo a mi omega con otro alfa al que apenas conocía, y no me molestaba. Iwaizumi-san y yo parecíamos pensar lo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, era agradable. Ambos nos complementábamos muy bien para cuidar y proteger a nuestro adorable omega. 

Siempre desee conocer a mi alma gemela, desde niño había querido conocerlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo. Era lo que mis padres me habían enseñado, que tenia que cuidar y proteger a mi omega de todos, además de que, yo siempre eh sido algo posesivo, por lo que, lo celaría muchísimo. Incluso había imaginado como sería, aunque ya no recuerdo que imaginaba, pero no importa. Kageyama-san es perfecto, aún recuerdo cuando nuestro vinculo se formó…  
Yo había conocido a Kageyama-san, mi omega, en un campamento de entrenamiento, mucho antes de que nos convirtiéramos en almas gemelas, supongo que el lazo no se formo porque nos faltaba nuestro tercer miembro. Solo si los tres estábamos en un mismo lugar, el vinculo se formaría. Pero por suerte, poco después Nekoma nos invito a tener un entrenamiento en conjunto con dos escuelas de Miyagi. Da la casualidad que esas dos preparatorias, serían justo las de mis dos almas gemelas, aunque no lo supe, hasta que estuve jugando contra Nekoma, y de repente todo mi cuerpo empezó a doler, y termine en el suelo, sin entender qué estaba pasando.  
Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san intentaron levantarme, y aún con el dolor, vi a Kageyama-san e Iwaizumi-san en el suelo, retorciéndose. El capitán de Karasuno se acercó a su setter, y no sé porque, eso me enojo y gruñí. Dos compañeros de Iwaizumi-san lo levantaron y lo llevaron con Kageyama-san, al mismo tiempo que mis amigos hacían lo mismo. Una vez que estuve en el suelo, rodeé con mi brazo la cintura de mi omega, y el dolor se calmó. Uno de los entrenadores nos dijo que fuéramos a la enfermería, yo ya conocía el camino, así que me levante, agarre junto al otro alfa a nuestro omega antes de que se cayera, estaba muy débil y nos guie hasta la enfermería.  
Mi omega se veía tan frágil cuando lo sentamos en la camilla, apenas despegamos nuestras manos de él, soltó un quejido horrible eh instintivamente me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su espalda, trazando círculos en ella para consolarlo. Iwaizumi-san hizo lo mismo. Ambos nos miramos, éramos almas gemelas, alfas, y teníamos un omega al cual cuidar.  
Cuando le explicamos a Kageyama-san que no era raro que existieran almas gemelas múltiples con dos alfas y un omega, un aroma a desesperación empezó a salir de él. Fue como una alerta, eh inmediatamente Iwaizumi-san y yo esparcimos nuestro aroma calmante eh intentamos asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.  
Tratando de relajarlo, acostamos a Kageyama-san en la camilla, y nos recostamos a sus lados abrazándolo. Usamos nuestro aroma alfa para dormirlo y ambos empezamos a conversar. Como Iwaizumi-san y yo no nos conocíamos, teníamos mucho de que hablar, y las horas se nos pasaron volando.  
Cuando los entrenadores decidieron que ya todos debíamos ir a casa, uno de ellos fue a buscarnos, Ukai-san. 

-No quiero molestarlos, pero es muy tarde, y la escuela ya va a cerrar. -Nos dijo a Iwaizumi-san y a mí. - ¿Quieren que los llevemos a Miyagi o planean quedarse en Tokio? Akaashi-kun, eres de Tokio. –

Iwaizumi-san me miro, esperando una respuesta. 

-Si a ti no te molesta, pueden quedarse en Tokio, en mi casa. -Le sugerí. 

-Bueno, tenemos que permanecer juntos hasta que el vinculo termine de formarse. Supongo que nos quedaremos en Tokio. -Me respondió. 

Ukai-san asintió, nos dejo nuestras cosas y se fue a avisar al resto de los entrenadores. 

Iwaizumi-san y yo nos levantamos, eh intentamos despertar a nuestro omega, sin resultados. 

-Parece que Kageyama no quiere despertarse, ¿lo cargamos? ¿Qué tan lejos esta tu casa, Akaashi? -Me pregunto mi alfa. 

-No muy lejos, supongo que podemos cargarlo hasta allá. -Le conteste. 

Yo agarre los bolsos y mi compañero a nuestro omega. Salimos de la escuela, y estábamos casi llegando a mi departamento, cuando Kageyama-san decidió despertar finalmente. 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Iwaizumi-san por qué me estas cargando? -Nos preguntó, se veía tan adorable adormilado. 

\- Parece que la bella durmiente despertó. -Comento mi compañero. -Estamos yendo a la casa de Akaashi, y como no te querías levantar, yo te estoy cargando. –

\- ¡Lo siento! -Exclamo Kageyama-san y se bajó de la espalda de Iwaizumi-san. 

Tenia un sonrojo muy lindo en las mejillas, y estaba retorciendo el borde de su remera. 

-No te preocupes. -Dijo Iwaizumi-san. 

-Esta haciendo frio, es mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos pescar un resfriado. -Comente, y agarrando de las manos a nuestro omega, los tres volvimos a caminar.

Llegamos a mi departamento unos minutos después, dejamos los bolsos en mi habitación, y nos sentamos en mi cama. Un silencio incomodo se formó. 

-Bueno, ¿cómo estamos haciendo esto? -Pregunto Iwaizumi-san. 

-Tenemos que empezar a vivir juntos. -Dije, ambos asintieron. 

\- ¿Dónde? -Cuestiono nuestro omega. -Y… ¿ustedes se dan cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos no? ¿Están bien con eso? –

-Somos almas gemelas, Kageyama-san. -Le conteste. -Nos iremos conociendo en el camino, no tienes que preocuparte. –

-Akaashi tiene razón, no te preocupes. Los dos vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti. -Agrego Iwaizumi-san. -Podríamos mudarnos a mi departamento, queda cerca de una estación de autobús que lleva a Tokio, y es lo suficientemente grande para los tres. –

-Suena bien para mí. -Asentí. 

-Si ustedes están de acuerdo, supongo que esta bien. -Suspiro nuestro omega, se veía preocupado. 

\- ¿Te preocupa algo, Kageyama-san? -Le pregunte. 

-No… bueno… que… quizás a pesar de ser almas gemelas… las cosas no funcionen… y terminemos separados… -Me contesto, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. -Que ustedes me dejen…-

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! -Exclamamos Iwaizumi-san y yo al mismo tiempo, y abrazamos a nuestro omega.

-Tú eres nuestro omega Kageyama, nosotros no te vamos a dejar. Además, Akaashi y yo estuvimos hablando en la enfermería de Nekoma, y acordamos no pelear entre nosotros, y si hay algún problema, discutirlo. Así que, por favor no te preocupes, solo… déjanos cuidarte, ¿sí? -Hablo Iwaizumi-san, y Kageyama-san asintió. 

Después de eso, pasamos la noche mirando películas y nos dormimos juntos en mi cama. Al otro día, mis almas gemelas volvieron a Miyagi para contar a sus familias lo que había pasado, y para arreglar sus cosas para la mudanza. Una semana después, ya estábamos viviendo juntos, eh incluso habíamos adoptado una rutina.  
Yo realmente estoy feliz de vivir con mis dos compañeros, ambos son maravillosos y casi no puedo pasar cinco minutos sin pensar en ellos. Todo va bien, esperemos que siga así.


	3. Mis almas gemelas (versión Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi narra lo que piensa de vivir con sus almas gemelas.

Narra Iwaizumi…

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que al fin había conocido a mis dos almas gemelas y nos habíamos mudado juntos. La verdad no puedo estar más feliz.  
Siempre había querido conocer a mi otra mitad, o bueno, a mis otras mitades. Soñaba con la idea de tener a mi omega conmigo, de poder cuidarlo y protegerlo… Honestamente, nunca imagine que sería Kageyama, pero eso no es algo que me importe, él es tan lindo, y muy dulce, y realmente adoro que me deje abrazarlo y llevarlo de la mano. Es mi omega perfecto.   
Tampoco imaginaba que tendría otro alfa como compañero, pero Akaashi es mi contraparte exacta, si yo soy brusco, él es suave; si yo soy ruidoso, él es tranquilo, nos complementamos a la perfección. Adoro que muchas veces parezca que pensamos lo mismo y actuamos al mismo tiempo, algo que, quizás enoja un poquito a nuestro omega, porque dice que nos ponemos de acuerdo para estar en su contra, pero a mí me encanta.   
No creo que hubiera podido pedir dos almas gemelas mejores que las que tengo… aunque no todo es felicidad… Oikawa ha sido mi mayor pesadilla desde que los conocí, alegando todo el tiempo que Tobio me separo de él, cuando no es cierto. Lo único que espero, es que no intente hablar con él, podrá ser mi mejor amigo y todo, pero si hace sentir mal a mi omega, no sé cuanto más pueda durar a su lado.   
De todas formas, hoy es un nuevo día, y no tengo que pensar tanto. Junto a mis dos compañeros hemos armado una rutina diaria que seguimos al pie de la letra sin razón. Hoy no era la diferencia. 

Me desperté con el sonido de la ducha de nuestro cuarto. Tobio tiene la costumbre de levantarse a las cinco de la mañana y salir a correr, yo también lo hago, pero a las seis porque no consigo despertarme más temprano. Lo intente un par de veces, pero mi cerebro no funciona como corresponde, así que al final, sigo dejando que él corra solo. Cuando regresa, se baña, y me despierta para que yo salga, y al regresar, siempre lo encuentro preparando el desayuno.   
Nuestro lindo omega es un gran cocinero, todo lo contrario de Keiji y de mí, ya que, mi compañero apenas sabe lo básico y yo ni eso. Bueno, después de llegar, voy a nuestro cuarto, despierto a mi alfa y ambos nos damos una ducha rápida, nos ponemos el uniforme y bajamos a la cocina.   
Tobio, siempre termina el desayuno antes de que lleguemos, lo comemos juntos, Keiji y yo limpiamos los platos porque, si nuestro omega cocina, es justo que nosotros limpiemos. Y luego nos vamos. Acompañamos a Keiji a su parada de autobús, lo despedimos, yo llevo a Tobio a su escuela, y luego finalmente voy hacia la mía. Así es todos los días, hoy igual. 

\- Buenos días, Iwaizumi-san. -Escuché una voz detrás de mí y me di vuelta. 

\- Bueno días Kunimi, Kindaichi. -Salude a mis dos kohais. - ¿Qué tal todo? –

Ellos dos son almas gemelas desde la secundaria, y siempre están juntos. Es algo lindo verlos, sobre todo porque Kindaichi es muy protector con su omega. 

\- Bien sempai, ¿qué tal usted? -Me respondió Kunimi. -Makki sempai dijo algo sobre que te mudaste. –

Yo no les había contando nada sobre la mudanza con mis almas gemelas. Sobre todo, porque era obvio que Oikawa pegaría el grito en el cielo si se enterara. Makki y Matsun eran los únicos que lo sabían. 

\- Sí, Tobio y Keiji se vinieron a vivir conmigo. -Supongo que era hora de que lo supieran. Sé que su relación con mi omega es muy delicada. 

\- ¿Y cómo está Kageyama? -Era raro que Kindaichi me preguntara por él. 

\- Bien. Keiji y yo no lo dejamos solo ni cinco minutos. -No era una broma, ambos somos demasiado cariñosos con él, y si está en alguna parte de la casa siempre tenemos que estar cerca. Creo que es una cosa de alfas. 

\- Lo compadezco, si yo con uno apenas aguanto, no me lo quiero imaginar a él con dos. -La respuesta de Kunimi apenas era un susurro, pero llegue a escucharla. 

\- En general no le molesta. -Le conteste, mi kohai alzo una de sus cejas. -Bueno, algunas veces sí, pero no muchas. -

Tobio casi nunca tenia problema con que Keiji y yo estuviéramos a su lado, exceptuando cuando cocinaba, porque lo ponía histérico que metiéramos mano en lo que horneaba, y siempre terminaba amenazándonos con una sartén en mano, o lanzándonos la cuchara de madera a la cabeza. 

\- No te creo. -Kunimi nunca mentía, si tenia que decir algo malo de frente, te lo decía. 

\- Habla con él. -Le conteste. 

\- No lo incites porque lo hará. -Me advirtió Kindaichi. 

\- Yo creo que sería bueno, a fin de cuentas, Tobio no conoce a muchos omegas. -Le refuté y seguí mi camino. 

En el equipo de mi alma gemela solo había dos omegas, su vice capitán que da bastante miedo, y su compañero de primer año, Yamaguchi. Le haría bien conocer más personas con su segundo género, no es que yo se lo vaya a decir claro… y espero que Kunimi no lo haga. 

Y era obvio que Kunimi si se lo diría, porque si no estaría mi dulce omega, esperándome con Suga-san al lado y el ceño fruncido adorablemente. 

\- Hola, bebé. ¿Listo para irnos? -Intente aligerar el ambiente. A Tobio lo avergonzaba que lo llamáramos con ese apodo y siempre se ponía rojo, exceptuando hoy al parecer. 

\- Tienes suerte de que no tenga la sartén en mi mochila. -Mascullo, y yo no lo negué. 

Como dije antes, cuando nuestro omega se enojaba, nos amenazaba con la sartén y a veces nos golpeaba. No era agradable cuando pasaba, Tobio tiene mucha fuerza. 

\- Iwaizumi-san. -Suga-san parecía querer sepultarme con la mirada… -Me gustaría que me explicaras porque piensas que Kageyama tendría que conocer más omegas. ¿Acaso no te agradan los que ya conoce? –

\- Yo no dije eso. -Me defendí, pero su mirada no cambio. -Es solo… -

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que da mucho miedo que no quieres que tu alma gemela se parezca a él? 

\- Lo que Hajime quiso decir, es que quiere que Tobio tenga más amigos. -Keiji eres mi ángel guardián. 

\- ¿y por qué tienen que ser omegas específicamente? -El enojo de Suga-san no había disminuido, pero al menos nuestra alma gemela ya no me miraba como si quisiera golpearme con una sartén. 

\- ¿Por qué así no tenemos que andar vigilando todo el tiempo? -Me aventure, y eso pareció convencer finalmente al vice capitán de los cuervos. 

\- Bien, supongo que acepto eso por ahora. -Me dijo, se despidió de nuestro omega y se fue. 

\- Te salvaste de pedo. -Me susurro mi alfa. No lo podía negar. 

\- Keiji, ¿qué haces aquí? -Cuestiono Tobio, yo también tenia esa duda. 

Como la preparatoria de Keiji queda en Tokio, él siempre es el último en llegar al departamento. 

\- Se suspendió nuestro entrenamiento, y pensé en venir a buscarlos. -Nos respondió. -Espero no te moleste, bebé. –

Ahora sí, Tobio se sonrojo. ¡Es tan lindo! 

\- Para nada, podemos ir juntos a casa. -Comente. 

De esa forma, los tres nos encontramos volviendo al departamento de la mano, y hablando sobre cómo nos había ido en el día. Tobio estaba un poco enojado conmigo, pero un par de abrazos y besos, y logre que me perdonara. Aun así, mañana hablaría con Kunimi sobre no divulgar cosas que puedan ponerme en peligro mortal… no quiero imaginar que puede llegar a hacerme la “madre” de Karasuno.


End file.
